Diguxx
is a mysterious Tamani of incredible power. History Diguxx's story before being imprisoned in the Pit is mostly a mystery since the Order of Mata Nui invested a lot of time and resources in erasing all existing records about him. However, being a Tamani, it can be deduced that Diguxx originated from the island of Piruw. Indeed, the Order of Mata Nui initially hoped to investigate Diguxx's tremendous power, but all interrogations proved useless, as members of the Order that approached him were mysteriously attracted by his influence. When it became clear that they were not going to get anything of value, Helryx and Artakha created a prison reinforced with magic to contain Diguxx for all eternity. Locked up, alone, and without any distractions, Diguxx focused on meditating on the world. Eventually, he communicated mentally with an Alpha Being named Cronuk. Diguxx recognized Cronuk's brilliant but arrogant and insecure nature and chose to manipulate those qualities for his own ends. With Diguxx's instructions, Cronuk created a powerful tool, Cronuk's Staff, which Diguxx would then use to expand his influence. However, before the weapon could be perfected, Cronuk suffered an accident that resulted in his permanent fusion with another Alpha Being, creating Manauhk. Although now useless for his plans, the fusion maintained its allegiance to Diguxx and continued to subtly manipulate world events to its master's advantage. When the Great Cataclysm occurred, the Pit collapsed and Diguxx's prison was flooded. His energy cell withstood the catastrophe, but the black waters made contact with him and mutated him. The Glare of Chaos After the reformation of Spherus Magna, Diguxx witnessed The Invasion of the Chorak and observed the future, predicting many more conflicts. These visions caused him to interpret destiny as a cruel god that manipulated people as pawns in a terrible game of balance. Determined to free everyone in Spherus Magna from this situation, he made a plan to change the future. Diguxx then sent Manauhk to contact a criminal named Diugn and get his help to stop a future attack of the Alpha Being Mersny. When the threat was over, Manauhk handed the Staff of Cronuk to Diugn. Through the staff, Diguxx made contact with Diugn and manipulated him by sharing his predictions. Around this time, the Spherus Magna Council was in crisis and several of its Senators were corrupt. Diugn was allied with many of these Senators, and Diguxx predicted that Diugn would become the Governor of the Xianori kingdom if he revealed the corruption. Diugn followed the suggestions, leaving clues for the truth to be discovered. Diguxx also saw that Turaga Koved was destined to become the new President of the Council, which he shared with Diugn. Rebellion Diguxx contemplated the situation in Xianori from his prison and predicted that there would be civil war. He summoned Diugn to discuss the next steps of his plan, but Diugn confronted Diguxx and resigned to keep working for him. Diguxx then stripped Diugn of the Staff of Cronuk, erased his memory, and teleported him out of his prison, knowing that the future would bring him a new pupil. A few days later, the Xianori Rebellion left a Toa Capsule in the subaquatic area near Diguxx containing the unconscious Toa Nugru. Diguxx communicated mentally with Nugru and saved him from his situation, telling him that he was interested in 'meeting' him. In his prison, they both discussed the role played by the Spherus Magna Council (and its President, Turaga Tahu, in particular) in provoking the Rebellion. Nugru tried to defend Tahu, describing him as a leader who had good intentions, but Diguxx said that the corruption of the Council and the suffering of the Bukgu were also the faults of the President, as the latter had become too complacent and could no longer recognize the evil within his own organization. Diguxx also qualified the Archon of Xianori, Canrum, as a tyrant who had to be silenced. Before Nugru left, Diguxx asked him for an opportunity to 'redeem' himself and help him in his mission. Nugru accepted and destroyed the prison. Diguxx, grateful, teleported them both to Xianori. When they reached Xianori, the Rebellion was already massacring the elite in the streets. Meanwhile, a Bukgu was trying to assassinate Canrum and Tahu using the Ignika. Diguxx used his powers to contain the mask and thwarted the attack. Afterward, Diguxx transported himself with Nugru, Tahu, Veuy and Canrum to stop the massacre in the kingdom. There they met the leader of the Rebellion: Kapokhed. The Skakdi Deriahk tried to reason with Kapokhed, but he refused to stop his plans. Diguxx created a protective field to keep the leaders safe, while Nugru faced Kapokhed and lost. At this time, Deriahk summoned his Chorak allies and they quickly defeated the Rebellion. In the middle of the fight, Queen Chorak Lixis made her appearance. She convinced Kapokhed to yield, but before he could give in to his captors, the essence of the Kanohi Gebuk manifested in Kapokhed and threatened to kill Lixis. Diguxx and Veuy, using their powers, extracted the essence of the Mask of Desire from Kapokhed, freeing him from its influence. Veuy wondered how the Kanohi Gebuk could have survived if only a short time ago it had been destroyed. Diguxx explained the nature of the mask, revealing that the Kanohi Gebuk not only fulfilled desires but that desire was its essence and that it could not be destroyed because it did not wish it that way. He also theorized that the mask had managed to survive using its connection to Kapokhed and that it had later perverted his desire to help his people in everything that had happened during the Rebellion. Veuy proposed to try again to destroy the mask, which Diguxx refused to allow. He explained that the Gebuk was not just a powerful object, but a part of the history of Spherus Magna. Veuy, thinking that the risk was too great, was not convinced. Diguxx, resigned to continue with his plan, did not accept Veuy's ultimatum, taking the Gebuk and the Ignika with him and disappearing. Once the Rebellion was over, Diguxx allowed himself to be captured by agents of Turaga Koved, who, as he predicted, used the conflict to become the new President of the Spherus Magna Council. The Turaga took the masks that Diguxx carried and ordered him to be transported to a space station. On orders from Diguxx, Manauhk contacted Nugru and handed him the Staff of Cronuk, with a message asking for help. Abilities and Traits Diguxx is a Tamani of deep thoughts. He firmly believes in the will of Destiny, seeing it as a conscious entity that controls the past, present, and future of all living beings. Indeed, being able to see the past, the present and all possible futures simultaneously, Diguxx has come to interpret time as a vicious cycle of conflicts in which people have clung to what little they understand, and Destiny as a kind of insidious god who uses the lives of others as pawns in a cruel game of balance. Although Diguxx is intelligent and powerful in his own right, he knows that this philosophy would be considered fanatical by others. Therefore, he prefers to operate from the shadows, often using his own power to protect his identity and true intentions. Diguxx feels disgusted by people who ignore the importance of history and try to destroy what they do not understand, like Veuy when he insisted on destroying the Kanohi Gebuk; Diguxx believes that getting rid of those little pieces of history impoverishes the legacy of Spherus Magna and feeds back the ignorance of its people. Diguxx appreciates intelligence and an open-minded attitude, even if it means being ruthless. Powers Like all Tamani, Diguxx has the power to hypnotize others automatically by looking at them in the eyes. He lost the ability to use this power when he was mutated as his mask fused with his face, effectively filtering his eyes. Diguxx has an exceptionally deep connection with the Spiritual Dimension and can assimilate its power to do witchcraft. He is extraordinarily powerful, with almost unmatched abilities and knowledge, and is well versed in the nature of magic and all of its applications. Indeed, Diguxx has established such a close relationship with spirits, that he has learned to use magic as an extension of his being, rather than just as a weapon. Diguxx has a tendency not to get involved in battles, but when he participates, he shows great skill and ferocity. Among the abilities (derived from his magic) that Diguxx has shown to have are the abilities to fire arcane energy, create force fields, teleport himself and other beings, observe world events through the perceptions of other beings, use telekinesis and telepathy, and erase the minds of others. Through meditation, Diguxx can experience time in a non-linear way, seeing the past, the present, and all possible futures simultaneously. In addition, he possesses the ability to block the powers of other beings or objects, a skill that works even with artifacts such as the Kanohi Ignika. Despite his incredible power, Diguxx is not omniscient as he continues to depend on his intellect and sensory experience. The waters surrounding the Pit turned Diguxx into a mutant. Mask and Tools Diguxx uses a Great Kanohi Rau, Mask of Translation. This mask has an optic lens installed. After his exposure to the Pit waters, the Rau fused to his face and lost its powers. Diguxx is also armed with a sword and two poisoned daggers. Quotes Trivia *Diebeq has stated that Diguxx is the most powerful being in his canon. He also stated that the only being that would be able to challenge him (after rigorous training) would be Veuy.